Le Beau au Bois Dormant
by LaMainQuiEcrit
Summary: Il était une fois deux princes, pas tout à fait des fées et aucun  méchant  dragon. Klaine. Finchel.


**Titre** : _Le Beau au Bois Dormant_

**Genre/rating** : même rating que la série. KLAINE. FINCHEL. genre : "n'importenawak".

**Spoiler** : complètement et totalement AU. Plagiat (peu ou prou) du conte de Charles de Perrault saupoudré ici et là d'éléments de la version animée de Walt Disney.

**Résumé** : il était une fois deux Princes, pas tout à fait des fées et aucun (méchant) dragon. Klaine. Finchel.

**Disclaimer** : Not mine !

**Dédicace** : _à Dark Roz et Enyo85 qui m'ont clairement fait comprendre qu'il était temps que je sois gentille avec Kurt. Alors voilà on peut pas faire mieux comme fluff qu'un conte de fées, non ?_

* * *

><p>Il était une fois un roi et une reine qui étaient si fâchés de n'avoir point d'enfants, si fâchés qu'on ne saurait dire. Ils allèrent à toutes les eaux du monde, mais ni dévotions, ni pèlerinages ne changèrent quoi que ce soit. Jusqu'au jour ou, enfin, la reine fut grosse et accoucha d'un petit garçon.<p>

C'était la plus belle des choses qu'il ait été donnée à voir : ses yeux étaient comme les eaux d'un lac sous la lumière changeante des saisons, tantot bleus, tantot verts, sa peau plus blanche que la plus fine des porcelaine et ses lèvres roses et charnues.

Il fut vite entendu que le petit prince ferait de grandes choses. Et pour célébrer sa naissance, on fit un beau baptême. Comme c'était la coutume en ce temps là, on décida de donner pour marraines au petit prince toutes les fées qu'on pût trouver dans le pays … sauf qu'il ne s'en trouva point. Les fées étaient toutes très occupées ailleurs. Le grand chambellan dut se rabattre sur les warblers.

Les warblers étaient des sorciers et non des fées. Ils étaient nettement plus fantasques que ces dernières et leurs réactions étaient jugées pour le moins étranges par les hommes (ils aimaient notamment se mettre à chanter au moment le plus inopportun et danser sur les meubles) qui les évitaient tant qu'ils pouvaient, mais ils avaient le cœur généreux et acceptèrent l'honneur qui leur était fait.

La coutume voulait que chacune des marraines fassent un don, de manière à ce que le prince ou la princesse eut toutes les perfections imaginables. Après le baptême, toute la compagnie revint donc au palais du roi, où était organisé un grand festin pour les warblers. On mit devant chacun d'eux un couvert magnifique, avec un étui d'or massif, où il y avait une cuiller, une fourchette, et un couteau de fin or, garni de diamants, d'émeraude et de saphir (pour rappeler la couleur des yeux du petit prince). Mais comme chacun prenait sa place à table, on vit entrer un warbler qu'on n'avait point prié parce qu'il était établi que son cœur avait la noirceur du charbon et sa langue, l'aigreur de la pire des piquettes.

Le roi lui fit néanmoins donner un couvert mais il n'y eut pas moyen de lui donner l'étui d'or massif, comme aux autres, parce que l'on n'en avait fait faire que pour les warblers qui avaient été invités.

Le warbler – Sebastian était son nom – crut qu'on le méprisait, et grommela quelques menaces entre ses dents. Un des warblers qui se trouvait auprès de lui l'entendit – c'était le plus jeune, il s'appelait Nick, oui, les warblers contrairement aux fées avaient des noms qui n'étaient guère féeriques – et jugeant qu'il pourrait donner quelques fâcheux don au petit prince, alla, dès qu'on fut sorti de table, se cacher derrière la tapisserie, afin de parler le dernier, et de pouvoir réparer autant qu'il lui serait possible le mal que Sebastian aurait fait.

Cependant, les autres Warblers commencèrent à faire leurs dons au prince. Wes, l'aîné, lui donna pour don qu'il aurait de l'esprit comme un ange, David, qu'il aurait une grâce admirable à tout ce qu'il ferait, Thad, qu'il danserait parfaitement bien, Jeff, qu'il chanterait comme un rossignol, Trent, qu'il jouerait de toute sorte d'instruments à la perfection (ce n'était point là les dons que le roi et le reine attendaient pour leur héritier, les warblers étaient comme nous l'avons dit, un peu fantasques). Le rang de Sebastian étant venu, il dit :

- Au jour de ton seizième anniversaire, tu te perceras la main à un fuseau. Et tu en mourras.

Ce terrible don fit frémir toute la compagnie, et il n'y eut personne qui ne pleurât. Dans ce moment Nick sortit de derrière la tapisserie, et dit tout haut ces paroles :

- Rassurez vous, roi et reine, votre fils n'en mourra pas : il est vrai que je n'ai pas assez de puissance pour défaire entièrement ce que Sebastian a fait. Le prince se percera la main d'un fuseau mais au lieu d'en mourir, il tombera seulement dans un profond sommeil qui durera cent ans, au bout desquels son grand amour viendra le réveiller.

Le roi, pour tâcher d'éviter le malheur annoncé par le terrible warbler, fit publier aussitôt un édit, par lequel il défendait à toutes personnes de filer au fuseau, ni d'avoir des fuseaux chez soi sur peine de la vie. Il confia aussi son fils aux warblers, pensant que l'exil pourrait protéger son cher enfant.

* * *

><p>Le jeune prince grandit en compagnie des warblers dans la forêt qui entourait le château de ses parents, ignorant tout de ses origines et de la terrible malédiction qui pesait sur sa destinée. Les warblers lui avaient donné le nom de Kurt.<p>

Au bout de seize ans, Kurt, désormais un beau jeune homme, avait développé tous les dons que les warblers lui avaient donnés. Et justement, un matin qu'il dansait et chantait dans la forêt, le son de sa voix réveilla le sommeil troublé de Sebastian.

Depuis ce jour où il avait lancé son horrible sort, le sorcier, qui avait été chassé des warblers, avait vieilli et avait pris en dépit et en amertume, comme un fruit tout gâté, il n'était plus que l'ombre de ce qu'il avait été. Et cette voix enchanteresse ne faisait rien pour arranger l'état de son pauvre esprit malade. Il fit un geste au-dessus d'une immense flaque d'eau. Celle-ci se troubla, et là, dans l'eau plate et noire, se trouvait le reflet de l'origine de ses tourments.

Et la vision du jeune homme termina ce que des années à ressasser les erreurs de sa vie avaient commencé, changeant son cœur en un cristal plus dur qu'aucune pierre car il avait reconnu sous les traits du petit paysan, le jeune Prince qu'il avait ensorcelé jadis. Un sourire terrible se dessina sur son visage. Passant une fois encore la main au-dessus de l'eau, il la fit cette fois tournoyer, tournoyer, la magie craquant au-dessus de lui au fur et à mesure que l'eau s'élevait, puis il baissa les bras et l'eau retomba sur lui. Mais il ne s'agissait pas d'eau ordinaire et elle ne mouilla pas ses vêtements.

Elle le transforma en une petite vieille à l'air inoffensif.

* * *

><p>Kurt tournoyait et chantait. Il chantait car c'était la seule chose qui lui donnait de la joie. Il se sentait si seul. Ses oncles étaient adorables mais … il soupira, mais il s'ennuyait. Ils étaient vieux maintenant et ne pouvaient même plus danser avec lui comme avant. Oh comme il aurait aimé rencontrer quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui comme lui aimerait danser et chanter ! Quelqu'un qui ... l'aimerait tout simplement.<p>

Kurt allait rentrer lorsqu'il aperçut à travers la floraison, une bâtisse. Cela le surprit car il avait toujours vécu dans ces bois et ne se rappelait pas l'y avoir jamais vue. Curieux, il s'approcha.

Il s'agissait d'une tour. Kurt entra et montant de chambre en chambre, alla jusqu'au haut d'un donjon dans une petit galetas, où une bonne vieille était seule à filer sa quenouille.

- Que faites vous là, ma bonne femme ? dit Kurt.

- Je file, mon bel enfant, lui répondit la vieille.

- Ha ! Que cela est joli, reprit Kurt (qui aimait tout ce qui avait trait au tissage), comment faites vous ? Donnez moi que je voie si j'en ferais bien autant.

Il n'eut pas plus tôt pris le fuseau, que comme il était fort vif, un peu étourdi, et que d'ailleurs l'arrêt des warblers l'ordonnait ainsi, il s'en perça la main, et tomba évanoui.

La bonne vieille se leva et se mit à rire. Un rire terrible qui ébranla les fondations même de la tour, un rire qui fit gronder la terre tout autour, jusque dans la petite chaumière où résidaient Kurt et ses « oncles ». Ses derniers comprirent immédiatement ce qui s'était passé. Ils prononcèrent quelques paroles magiques et retrouvèrent leur bel âge et leurs atours de sorcier (une capeline bleu avec un fort joli liseré rouge) et se retrouvèrent autour du corps du pauvre prince. Ils arrivèrent juste à temps pour voir disparaître Sebastian.

Wes se pencha sur Kurt. On eût dit un ange, tant il était beau car son évanouissement n'avait pas ôté les couleurs vives de son teint, ses joues étaient incarnates, et ses lèvres comme du corail. Il avait seulement les yeux fermés, mais on l'entendait respirer doucement, ce qui faisait voir qu'il n'était pas mort.

Nick, le warbler qui lui avait sauvé la vie en le condamnant à dormir cent ans, claqua des mains et ils se retrouvèrent tous dans la chambre princière qui avait été condamnée par ordre du roi, seize ans auparavant.

Chacun des warblers toucha de la main tout ce qui était dans le château : gouvernantes, femmes de chambre, gentilshommes, officiers, cuisiniers, marmitons, gardes, pages, valets de pied. Ils touchèrent aussi tous les chevaux qui étaient dans les écuries, avec les palefreniers, les animaux de la basse-cour, jusqu'à Pavarrotti, le petit canari qui était le meilleur ami de Kurt et qu'ils avaient amené avec eux. Dès qu'ils eurent été touchés, il s'endormirent tous, pour ne se réveiller qu'en même temps que leur prince, afin d'être prêts à le servir quand il en aurait besoin. Les broches qui étaient sur le feu toutes pleines de perdrix et de faisans s'endormirent aussi, ainsi que le feu.

Tout cela se fit en un moment. Le roi et la reine baisèrent le front de leur cher enfant, et Nick les toucha eux aussi. Les warblers sortirent alors du château mais Sebastian n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Il ne voulait pas que le contre sort jeté par Nick puisse avoir la moindre chance de se réaliser. Il ordonna à la nature de le servir et en moins d'un quart d'heure tout autour du parc du château, il crut une si grande quantité de grands arbres et de petits, de ronces et d'épines entrelacées les unes dans les autres, que ni bête ni homme n'y aurait pu passer.

* * *

><p>Au bout de cent ans, le fils du roi de la province voisine, accompagné de son meilleur ami, étant allés à la chasse de ce côté demandèrent ce que c'était que ces tours qu'ils voyaient au-dessus d'un grand bois fort épais. Chacun leur répondit selon qu'il en avait ouï parler. Les uns disaient que c'était un vieux château où il revenait des esprits, les autres que tous les sorciers de la contrée y faisaient leur sabbat, ayant seuls le pouvoir de se faire un passage au travers du bois. Le jeune prince – Blaine et son ami s'appelait Finn – ne savaient qu'en croire, lorsqu'un vieux paysan vêtu d'une veste d'un bleu profond et d'un bonnet rouge vif prit la parole et leur dit :<p>

- Mon prince, il y a plus de cinquante ans que j'ai ouï dire à mon père qu'il y avait dans ce château une princesse, la plus belle du monde. Qu'elle devait y dormir cent ans et qu'elle serait réveillée par le fils d'un roi, à qui elle était réservée.

Blaine, à ce discours, se sentit tout de feu. Poussé par l'amour et la gloire de mettre fin à une si belle aventure, il résolut de voir sur le champ ce qu'il en était. Finn insista pour l'accompagner, par loyauté envers celui qui, une fois couronné, serait son maître.

Aucun d'eux ne remarqua le vieux paysan disparaître dans un nuage de poudre argentée.

* * *

><p>A peine s'étaient–ils tous deux avancés vers le bois, que tous les grands arbres, ronces et épines, se mirent à se resserrer atour d'eux. Finn, mit immédiatement la main à son épée, il coupa, trancha, sectionna et finalement, ils se retrouvèrent devant un gouffre. Juste devant eux se trouvait le château mais pour l'atteindre, il devait passer un pont fait de bric et de broc qui, s'ils devaient en croire le vieux paysan, devait avoir plus de cent ans ! Ils avancèrent cependant. Ils allaient passer sains et saufs, lorsque soudain apparut la plus effroyable bête qui fut. Haute de plusieurs pieds, couverte d'écailles, aux longues ailes se terminant par des serres crochues, la bête semblait tout droit sortie de l'enfer. Finn qui n'avait pas quitté son épée, la brandit courageusement devant lui :<p>

- Va mon prince, dit-il à Blaine, je vais combattre cette abomination.

Blaine hésita un moment : il ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner ainsi son cher ami.

- _VA_ ! Lui ordonna Finn, le poussant vers la terre ferme.

Blaine se mit à courir vers le château. Il n'était pas comme Finn, un homme d'armes, sa passion allait vers les arts, la musique et le chant, mais il devait aider son fidèle ami et pour cela, il lui fallait trouver de quoi l'aider à combattre cette chose affreuse. Il entra donc dans le château et ce qu'il vit d'abord était capable de le glacer de crainte : c'était un silence affreux, l'image de la mort s'y présentait partout, et ce n'était que des corps étendus d'hommes et d'animaux, qui paraissaient morts. Il reconnut pourtant bien à la face vermeille des gardes qu'ils n'étaient qu'endormis, et leurs verres où il y avait encore quelques gouttes de vin montraient assez qu'ils s'étaient endormis en buvant.

Blaine passa une grande cour pavée de marbre et monta l'escalier, entra dans la salle des gardes qui étaient rangés en haies, hallebardes dressées, et ronflant de leur mieux. Il traversa plusieurs chambres pleines de gentilshommes et de dames, dormant tous, les uns debout, les autres assis. Il entra enfin dans une chambre toute dorée, et il vit sur un lit, dont les rideaux étaient ouverts de tous côtés, le plus beau spectacle qu'il eut jamais vu : un jeune homme qui paraissait avoir seize ans (ce qui était aussi l'âge de Blaine), et dont l'éclat resplendissant avait quelque chose de lumineux et de divin (ce n'était pas une princesse mais le coeur de Blaine ne sembla pas s'en formaliser).

Blaine s'approcha en tremblant et en admirant, et se mit à genoux auprès de lui. Mué par un désir plus grand que lui, il prit la main du jeune homme dans la sienne et fit ce qu'il faisait le mieux : il se mit à chanter.

Alors, comme si la nature sentait que la fin de l'enchantement était venu, les arbres, ronces et épines qui entouraient le château se mirent à décroître jusqu'à ne plus laisser qu'un magnifique parc de verdure, le feu sous la broche se ralluma et les premiers frémissement du réveil purent se faire entendre chez tous les êtres vivants qui avait été touchés par les warblers.

Le jeune homme, enfin, s'éveilla. Il regarda Blaine et, avec des yeux plus tendres qu'une première vue ne le permette, il lui dit :

- Est-ce _vous_, l'élu de mon cœur ? Celui que mon âme appelle de ses vœux depuis tant d'années ? Vous vous êtes bien fait attendre.

Kurt ne savait comment témoigner sa joie et sa reconnaissance au jeune homme : comment lui assurer qu'il l'aimait plus que lui-même ? Il ne trouva qu'un seul moyen.

Il se mit à chanter.

Son chant termina de briser le sort qu'avait jeté Sebastian. Voyant que ces plans avaient été déjoués, le sorcier voulut tuer les jeunes amants. Il se précipita dans la chambre du prince, bien décidé à mettre fin au bel amour qui venait de naître mais le chant de Kurt était si pur, si innocent qu'il brisa le cristal qui dans la poitrine du sorcier remplaçait l'organe de chair et de sang.

Le son de la voix de Kurt gonfla avec l'élan de son amour et parvint jusque sur l'étroite passerelle qui reliait le château à la forêt et sur laquelle Finn avait fini par tomber. Il attendait la mort, espérant que son sacrifice ne serait pas vain et que son prince bien aimé était en vie. Il ferma les yeux attendant ses derniers moments lorsque le chant de Kurt atteignit la bête. Il y eu une gerbe d'étincelles, un cri puis plus rien. Lorsque Finn put à nouveau voir, en lieu et place du cadavre de l'immonde dragon se trouvait le corps d'une jeune fille. C'était de loin la plus belle enfant que Finn ait jamais vue. Il lui demanda son nom. Elle lui dit s'appeler Rachel et être la fille d'un empereur lointain, capturée par Sebastian et gardée captive sous la forme d'un dragon. Le sorcier la vouant ainsi soit à la mort soit à la captivité éternelle.

Dans le palais, Kurt avait terminé de chanter. Tout le monde était désormais réveillé et chacun songeait à faire sa charge et comme ils n'étaient pas tous amoureux, ils mourraient de faim. Bientôt, la viande fut servie.

Blaine aida Kurt (qui lui avait dit son nom) à se lever. Il était tout habillé et fort magnifiquement mais Blaine se garda bien de lui dire qu'il était habillé comme sa grand-mère. Il n'en était pas moins beau.

Et c'est ainsi que deux mariages princiers furent célébrés dans la chapelle du château par le grand aumônier. Les deux couples dormirent peu (mais Kurt n'en avait guère besoin) et le lendemain, ils retournèrent au royaume de Blaine où le roi son père devait être en peine de lui.

**Et ils vécurent heureux et eurent pleins de petits warblers … ou des enfants, ou des dragonnets, ou ce que vous voulez !**


End file.
